Facebook'd!
by Luka-nee
Summary: Horrible jokes and general silliness abound! Chapter 1: Capital Letters: Jellal appears to have a bad case of the blues.


_Because if he hadn't got loopy Jellal would be the biggest Erza troll known to man x) I think he's dorky and I guess it shows xD; Please enjoy!  
_

_I literally cannot believe how much people seem to like this xD _

* * *

**FACEBOOK'D**

* * *

**Jellal Fernandes **to** Erza Scarlet**

i'm going to kill myself

_Saturday at 8:25pm x comment x like _

**Natsu Dragneel** and** Gray Fullbuster **like this.

**Erza Scarlet:** !

**Jellal Fernandes: **don't even try to talk me out of it you're too late. i already dyed.

**Erza Scarlet: **... Either that's a spelling mistake or...

**Jellal Fernandes: **... *shame*

**Erza Scarlet: **You idiot!

... What colour?

**Jellal Fernandes: **... blue. maybe.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Erza Scarlet **went from being "in a relationship" to "single."

_Saturday at 9:49pm x comment x like_

**Gray Fullbuster, Hibiki Laytis** and **24** others like this.

**Jellal Fernandes: **this is why i was contemplating suicide. i knew you'd do this if i told you.

**Erza Scarlet: **I warned you.

**Jellal Fernandes: **do i get romance points for choosing suicide over life without you?

**Erza Scarlet:** No.

**Levy McGarden: **Aww, come on, Erza! Blue hair isn't bad...

**Juvia Loxar **and **Jellal Fernandes** like this.

**Jellal Fernandes: **see, erza-chan~? - blue is the new pink ;)

**Natsu Dragneel:** fuck u

**Erza Scarlet: **Don't start, Natsu.

Your hair has been blue since as long as I've known you, Levy. It looks good on you. Don't encourage this guy. He doesn't need any more reason to be a moron. And don't you *erza-chan* me. I hate you. And you're meant to use capital letters when spelling someone's name.

**Levy McGarden: **Good grammar *is* important in a man, Jellal.

**Lucy Heartfilia** likes this.

**Jellal Fernandes: **will you take me back if i use capital letters?

**Erza Scarlet: **Probably not.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Jellal Fernandes **to **Erza Scarlet**

erza. your decision to break up with me has left me feeling... blue.

_Sunday at 4:29pm x comment x like_

**Levy McGarden** likes this

**Jellal Fernandes:** i almost blue my brains out. but then i couldn't bear the idea of never seeing you again, so i co-bolted straight to your house, and was going to sing you the blues, but you weren't home! i went home cyan...

did you get my note?

**Erza Scarlet:** ... The one that said 'you're bluetiful?'

**Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia** and **4** others like this

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Cute! Erza be nice ;D

**Erza Scarlet: **Idiots must be punished. I thought you hated bad grammar, anyway.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **... but his punctuation is pretty good! Do you write, Jellal? Your puns are really quite impressive.

**Jellal Fernandes: **we've been over this. i am a scientist. im only interested in the stars in the sky and that one scarlet comet that crashed to earth ;P

**Lucy Heartfilia **and **Loke**** Lion** like this

**Erza Scarlet:** Oh, for Gods sake! Shut up!

**Jellal Fernandes: **erza scarlet, did it hurt when you fell to earth~?

**Erza Scarlet: **Did it hurt when you wore your space marine suit to Halloween last year?

**Ultear Milkovich** and **Meldy**** Wing** like this.

**Jellal Fernandes:** okay, i wore those tights *once*...

**Natsu Dragneel: **with hi boots

**Lucy Heartfilia: **It's spelled *HIGH*, Natsu. You're worse than he is!

**Levy McGarden:** You don't want Lucy to do to you what Erza did to Jellal do you, Natsu?

**Natsu Dragneel:** *high

**Lucy Heartfilia **and **Levy McGarden** like this.

**Jellal Fernandes: ***whipping sound*

**Laxus Dreyar**, **Gajeel Redfox** and **24 **others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel:** wats that suposed 2 mean!

**Jellal Fernandes: **you're a cat person, too, right? ever heard about being ~*pussywhipped*~?

**Happy Cat**, **Pantherlily**** Paw** and **The Entire Exceed Empire** like this.

**Natsu Dragneel:** how about u say that 2 my face!

**Jellal Fernandes: **i'll hit you till the bluises come ;)

**Erza Scarlet:** What have I told the both of you about fighting? ):U Apologise.

**Jellal Fernandes: **... sorry.

**Natsu Dragneel:** your a dick

**Gray Fullbuster** likes this.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Jellal Fernandes** to** Erza Scarlet**

you haven't even seen it yet! i could... bluetooth it to you?

_Sunday at 10:13pm x comment x like_

**Levy McGarden** and **Juvia Loxar** like this

**Levy McGarden:** I never even thought of the pun possibilities... this is wonderful~ x)

**Erza Scarlet: **No it's not! First that face tattoo, and now this? He's going to look like some crazy manga character! Stop encouraging him!

**Levy McGarden: **I dunno, I... kind of like his tattoo?

**Bixlow Doll**,** Totomaru Kindle** and **32** others like this.

**Jellal Fernandes: **thank you!

**Erza Scarlet: **Seriously? So many!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** It suits his face :)

**Bixlow Doll: **Ayup. So he's another cosplay freak, what's the problem?

**Jellal Fernandes: **ours is a forbidden love between a hot, redheaded jock and a creative genius doomed forever to be labelled a blue-ser by the one he loves. that's the problem.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Bixlow, I hope by 'another,' you don't mean ME. And Jellal, that's tragic! Erza! Be nicer to him!

**Juvia Loxar: **Juvia thinks Jellal-kun's love is pure. Juvia knows his romantic feelings are in full bloom!

**Jellal Fernandes: ***blue-m

**Erza Scarlet: **I will actually stab you.

**Jellal Fernandes: **the love of my lady is... blutal, no?

**Levy McGarden**, **Juvia Loxar** and **12** others like this

**Erza Scarlet: **Traitors.

**Levy McGarden: **He's impressive! I'll tell the bluth!

**Jellal Fernandes: **looool.

**Erza Scarlet: **FFFFFFFF-

**Lucy Heatfilia: **She's never appreciated fine wordplay, Jellal D: Don't be too upset

**Jellal Fernandes: **ah, its okay. cheer for me until i win her back, and ill remember you when im ce-rulean the world, alright? in the shadows... in the darkness... just like bluce wayne BD

**Juvia Loxar**, **Levy McGarden** and **4** others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** LOL!

**Erza Scarlet:** EVERYONE! PLEASE! Stop setting him up/encouraging him! He needs to be punished!

**Jellal Fernandes: **can't i be punished and /not/ dumped though? you could keep me on as a sex slave, or... something like that...

**Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxar** and** 5** others like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **Funny, how that stabbing feeling is coming back.

**Jellal Fernandes: **;) come on erza-chan. i'll cook and clean? i'll... sort through your underwear... ;)

**Erza Scarlet:** Do we HAVE to do this over the internet?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** YES.

**Levy McGarden**,** Bisca Moulin** and **4** others like this.

**Jellal Fernandes:** i'd be a good personal slave. i'd handle your unmentionables with care. especially your...

...

...

bluemers~

**Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden** and **10** others like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **JELLAL! O_O I don't have BLOOMERS!

**Jellal Fernandes:** i could wax poetic about your other underwear...? although some of the less experienced boys wouldn't have a blue what i'm talking about. isn't that right, natsu?

**Hibiki Laytis, Loke Lion** and **13** others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: !** O./././O You're right, Erza! He's bad!

**Erza Scarlet: **THANK YOU. FINALLY.

**Jellal Fernandes:** ah, don't say that. please erza, take me back?

**Jellal Fernandes: **seriously.

**Jellal Fernandes: **i'm getting worried now.

**Erza Scarlet:** No.

**Jellal Fernandes:** come on, erza. i'm still the same guy - just with stupid hair. i still love you the same.

**Erza Scarlet:** *ignores*

**Jellal Fernandes:** i'd still love you if you did something stupid to *your* hair. i'll still love you even when you're wrinkly and (even more) grouchy and your boobs sag to your knees. i'll still think you're beautiful. you could ignore me or you could scream and yell at me till you're blue in the face. wouldn't change anything. not a bit.

**Lucy Heartfilia** and **Levy McGarden** like this

**Lucy Heartfilia: **X3!

**Simon Castle: **You're killing me. -_-

**Erza Scarlet:** You'd forget my name if my hair was grey.

**Jellal Fernandes:** by then it would be *my* name.

**Erza Scarlet:** Don't be stupid.

**Jellal Fernandes: **i'm not. erza fernandes is the best thing i've ever heard.

**Erza Scarlet:** And what would our vows be like? "Teal death do us part?"

**Juvia Loxar**, **Levy McGarden** and **3** others like this.

**Jellal Fernandes: **... wow.

**Erza Scarlet: **What is it?

**Jellal Fernandes: **i dont get how you do it.

**Erza Scarlet: **What?

**Jellal Fernandes:** think up ways to be more amazing. you just made a pun for me.

**Erza Scarlet: **Its a blue moon tonight. Maybe you got lucky.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **=3

**Jellal Fernandes: **maybe.

**Jellal Fernandes: **...

**Jellal Fernandes:** ...

**Jellal Fernandes: **...

**Erza Scarlet: **?

**Jellal Fernandes: **hey, erza?

**Erza Scarlet: **What?

**Jellal Fernandes: **will you marry me?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **O_O

**Erza Scarlet** likes this.

**Erza Scarlet: **...Are you serious?

**Jellal Fernandes:** yes. come on, erza. let's get married.

**Erza Scarlet: **What? No!

**Jellal Fernandes: **please?

**Erza Scarlet:** Leave me alone. You can't even write my name properly.

**Jellal Fernandes:** do you need it in capitals? i can do it in capitals:

I LOVE YOU, ERZA SCARLET. MARRY ME.

**Erza Scarlet**: I am NOT accepting a proposal over FACEBOOK.

**Jellal Fernandes:** be over in ten.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Levy McGarden **to** Lucy Heartfilia**

Did that seriously just happen?

_Sunday at 11:45pm_ x _comment x like_

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I... don't know...?

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Erza Scarlet** went from being "single" to "engaged."

_Monday at 2.41am x comment x like_

**Jellal Fernandes** likes this

* * *

**FACEBOOK'D**

* * *

_Did YOU like this?_


End file.
